bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubias
Anubias is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He battles with the Darkus Attribute. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Horridian. Personality Anubias is a competitive brawler willing to fight at any challenge. While not entirely a bad person, he looks down on those with weakness or excuses. Appearance Anubias' appearance bears a resemblance to Spectra Phantom and Shadow Prove. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Anubias is the leader of Team Anubias and is the first-strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace. In episode 1, he gets into a quarrel with Ben about his brawl with Dan Kuso. In episode 2, he watched the battle between Jack and Marucho. Later, when Zenthon appeared, he challenged him but was not doing very well until Sellon helped him out. In episode 3, he is seen with his team getting ready for a "meet and greet". He later critizes Dan for not going out to meet his fans. He then battles Dan and although he loses in the first round, he wins in the second and third rounds. After the battle, Anubias tells Dan even though they are rivals, he still had respect for Dan. However, he was disappointed that Dan did not think the same way and felt insulted that Dan brawled like an amateur. He advises Dan that "If your heart's not in it, then maybe you should just quit." In episode 5, he was seen giving advice to Dan about having "periods of fear and doubt" and if he didn't push forward - he would be stuck in neutral. Later, he is seen watching Shun's and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disliking the tactics and strategies they were using. He then intervenes along with Sellon, and takes all three of their Cyclone Percivals out. In episode 6, He faced up against Dan in the finals of the Bakugan Interspace Championship. He was doing well until Zenthon appeared, and Mag Mel took control of Dan and Drago. He lost and was about to be killed by Drago until Dan took his body back and stopped Drago and Zenthon. Dan was disqualified and Anubias was named Champion. After the battle, Anubias met up with Sellon and she told him that his performance will make Mag Mel pleased. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Bolcanon (Gave to Ben) Trivia *He resembles Anubis, an Egyptian god by the colors he wears and the name. *His face looks same like Kyoya from Beyblade Metal Fusion. *He was shown to be working for Mag Mel with Sellon. Gallery File:Anubisintms1.JPG|Anubias and Horridian Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0002.jpg|Anubias Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0001.jpg|Anubias' First Appearance Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0007.jpg|Anubias Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0009.jpg|Anubias hands Ben Bolcanon and Horridian Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0011.jpg|Team Anubias Anubias ability.png|Anubias activating an ability card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0017.jpg|Anubias Versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg|Anubias, Dan and Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Anubias advises Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0015.jpg|Anubias and Jack Punt Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Battles Anubias seems to be a very good brawler, because he has won every single one of his battles except the battle, against Zenthon. But his second battle with Dan he lost, and only won due to Dan being disqualified for using Zenthon, even though Dan wasn't trying to use him. Since Anubias works for Mag Mel, he tries to get Drago to use his more powerful abilities instead of, using defensive strategies, so Drago's power can feed Mag Mel and Razenoid. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Anubis Category:Villains